The Night He Forgot
by GundamGurl17
Summary: Calling all angst lovers! Warning, MAJOR spoilers. Takes place after Blue Noon. If you think any of my other fics were sad, you have NO idea. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own nothing except the books.

A/N: My first angsty fanfic! Yay! Okay, seriously, I just finished Blue Noon last night, and I wanted to cry! And hey, get this, I got to the epilogue chapter, and I looked at my clock. Guess what time it was... go on, guess! It was 12:01! Freaky, huh? Hey, so I have a question for all you Midnighters fans out there. Specifically, all female fans. I'm guessing that you have to go one way or the other: Rex or Jonathan. This is just my thought, but I'm guessing that you either like one or the other, and you're like, a real big fan of the one you like, but you think the other one is kind of dumb. Is that true? Becuase I'm a Jonathan fan. I love him so much! And, yes, I think Rex is a little dumb, a little weird, and a little crazy. So, when you review, tell me, who would you choose, Jonathan or Rex?

The Night He Forgot

Jonathan stood with Jessica atop tallest building in town, as the Blue Time was drawing to a close.

"Same time, same spot?" Jessica asked him. Jonathan only nodded. It had been only a few days since Samhain, only a few hours, to Jessica.

Slowly, Jonathan pulled away from Jessica, and jumped off the roof. As his jump reached its peak, Jonathan looked up. With a shudder, he realized something: The Blue Time would end in a matter of seconds. It would be impossible to get down in time.

With a dry, humorless smile, Jonathan recalled the other times that something like this had happened. Two of those times, Jess had been there to help him.

The first time, when they had jumped that fence by the runway, Jess had held on to Jonathan's chain, and pulled him down to earth, before the Blue Time melted away, and the two had been caught by St. Claire.

The second time, Jonathan had landed on the roof of a house neighboring Jess's, to get a better look at the stalker outside her window. That was the only time Jessica wasn't there with him. He had gotten out of that with a sprained ankle and a cold.

The third time was during their first eclipse, only little over a month before. Jess had jumped and grabbed his pants leg, pulling him down. That time, Jess was the one with the sprained ankle.

But now, no one could help him. In seconds, he would be alone in Flatland. Flatland had nothing for him now. He hated it, the wait between Midnights. It was pointless now, now that the one thing that had ever made Flatland bearable was taken from him, also confined to the Secret Hour.

Jonathan realized that, deep down, he had always known. This is how he would die. This was his real nightmare, to die, alone, in Flatland. He had always known that one day, he would forget, and gravity would claim him. And, at the same moment, he realized that he was okay with it. He had nothing in his life anymore. What was left? He lived his life waiting for Midnight. Each day was only a struggle to live on, to get one hour of freedom.

And it wasn't enough anymore. There was not enough left for Jonathan to make him want to stay. So he closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. As Midnight left, he started to fall, gravity forcing the air out of his lungs. He didn't bother to breathe in again. It would all be over soon. And he fell. He had been fighting a losing battle all along. He had resisted the very thing that held earth in place: gravity. And Jonathan was done fighting. Gravity had won. And so, without so much as a yell, he let Flatland, and gravity, claim him.

There was a moment of impact, but Jonathan didn't feel a thing. At last, he was free, finally free from everything in Flatland that had ever held him down.

It goes without saying that the people below were shocked to see a teenage boy suddenly fall out of the sky. An investigation officially ruled the death as a suicide. Not too far from the truth.

Dess gave Jessica the news the next night. Jessica cried, and hard, but deep down, she too knew that this was how Jonathan would die.

Jessica's days became lonelier and lonelier. As Dess had predicted, the others aged much faster than her, living 25 hours a day, instead of only one. And, true to Dess's words, just after Jessica's 19th birthday, Dess was the only other Midnighter left.

Everyone was gone. Jonathan had died many years before. Rex and Melissa had also died, just one year ago. Jessica's parents, Beth, Cassie, everyone had passed away.

One midnight, Jessica and Dess, an old woman now, sat alone together. This had become a normal practice. The two of them would just sit together, listening to the silence of the Blue Time. That night proved to be their last together, as Dess, old and frail, took her last shuddering breath.

Jessica Day was all alone, the last of the Midnighters, one with the Blue Time. And so, her days wore on, and she wandered alone, now and then, coming across a stray Darkling, or a younger Midnighter.

Finally, Jessica too began to age. She grew older and weaker and lonelier, until one night, she found she could no longer walk. She lay on the ground, staring up at the dark moon that had controlled her life for many a lonely year. It was there that Midnight claimed her. There, she breathed her last, murmuring the name of the young Acrobat who had touched her life for such a short while, all those years ago.

_Jonathan._


End file.
